Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: REPOST. Hunter remembers his life with another while visiting a graveyard. Slash. No flames please. Rated for mild language.


**Disclaimer**- I own nothing except two OC's that show up later on. The song _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ is Green Day's.

**AN**- I saw the video for this song this morning and the idea has been driving me nuts all day. This is something like _With You in Your Dreams_ but it actually happens, to whom I'm not saying.

**AN2**- Spoilers for _Looming Thunder, The Samurai's Journey pt 3, _and_ Calm Before the Storm pt 2._

**AN3**- This is being reposted because it was taken down because the lyrics I used weren't mine, which is completely sucks.

**Wake Me Up When September Ends**

_September 11, 2029_

_Summer has come and passed.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

The fall leaves crunched under my shoes as I made my way across the familiar cemetery. I first stop at my parents' graves. I sigh as I read the names and dates for what seems like the umpteenth time.

_Kevin and Andrea Bradley  
__July 7, 1989  
__Beloved friends and parents.  
__You will be missed deeply._

I sigh as my eyes begin watering. I know they can't come back, but when I think about all that's happened in mine and Blake's lives, the sadness just overwhelms me. I place white roses on their graves before going to yet another familiar plot. Though I hate coming here, I feel like I should. My parents always told us that if didn't want to do something, we don't have to. I know he'll understand if I don't, but I feel like I should. This is different; the one that I love is here. God I miss him.

As I make my way toward the grave plot my mind travels back to the day I first saw him.

_We were well hidden; the Winds didn't even notice us, they were to busy oohing and aahing over these sick bikes. The Tsunami Cycles. That's when I first saw him, his image screamed nerd, but there was something else that I'd noticed about him. I couldn't put my finger on it then. Later on, after I got to know him better, it hit me like Travis Pastrana going 30 mph on the 100 foot ramp then crashing horribly at the _X Games. _I was attracted to him, but I'd never been with a guy before. Sure, I'd gone for guys before, but I'd never actually _dated_ one. _

_Like my fathers come to pass.  
__Seven years has gone so fast.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

_It wasn't until he became a Ranger that I got the balls to ask him out._

"_Hey Cam, can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_The Samurai tech turned in his seat, surprised to see me still hanging around Ninja Ops. Couldn't blame 'em though, after training or after regrouping after a finished battle, none of us stuck around very long. _

"_Hunter!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Oh, sorry dude."_

"_Don't call me dude."_

_I hid a grin as I made my way over to him, nervous as hell, but determined nonetheless. _

"_You wanna catch a movie in town? They're showing _Fists of Fire III _at the theater"_

_Here comes the rain again.  
__Falling from the stars.  
__Drenched in my pain again.  
__Becoming who we are._

_The look he'd given me was priceless, but a spark of interest lit in those beautiful almond eyes of his. "You want to go with me why?" he inquired._

_I shrugged, struggling to look nonchalant, but fail miserably. "Well…I really like you Cam. Look, I suck at this romance thing, so will you just take pity on me and either go with me or send me on my way?"_

_He stared at me for several long seconds, as if I was trying to mess with him or something. I never would though; the last thing I want is to fuck up our friendship._

_A moment later he grinned at me. "I was wondering when you'd ask me out."_

"_Say what?"_

_He stood from his seat and crossed the short distance between us. "Hunter, since you and Blake joined the team, you've gone out of your way to talk to me. The Winds hardly ever do that. Plus the staring was a big tip off."_

_I felt my face grow hotter by the second. "You saw me staring?"_

_He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, he murmured, "by the way, I'd love to go to the movies with you."_

_As my memory rests.  
__But never forgets what I lost.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

_That night was the best time I'd had in a long time. When we returned to mine and Blake's apartment we had our first _"real" _kiss. It was just a little good night kiss…that lasted about three and a half hours. _

_From then on things were great, besides Lothor's almost daily attacks. Only one other problem was Sensei caught us making out in Ops one night. Boy did we feel Guinea pig wrath then. Though he didn't yell at us, I could tell he was deeply disappointed. _

_I didn't want Cam and his father to become divided and eventually strangers, so I did the only thing I could do: I broke up with him. I'll never forget the look on his face, his dark eyes filled with hurt, sparkling, like he may cry. If he did, I knew it'd kill me; the last thing I want is to hurt Cam, my Cam. My Samurai. _

"_Why are you doing this? Are you sick of me and want to move on to someone better?" He murmured, each of his harsh words stabbing at my heart. _

"_No Cam, this is thing last thing I want to do to you-"_

"_Then why are you doing this? I...I thought we had something damn it!"_

"_God Cam, this isn't easy for me either! I just want you to talk this out with your father. Please, do this for me, I don't want you to lose your only parent, it hurts as bad as a broken heart."_

_I could tell what I'd said had some effect on Cam; he agreed to talk to his father. We wouldn't actually be together for good until the day Lothor was destroy. _

_After Lothor had been destroyed, we could do whatever we wanted, I was going back to the Thunder Academy, not as a student, but as the head teacher. Cam, was head teacher, like there was any other choice. We were all going to be teachers, all of us except Blake. But he was living his dream and I was thrilled for him. _

_Summer has come and passed.  
__The innocent can never last.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

_That night Cam and I made love for the first time, ever. We were both each others firsts, but it was the most amazing night of my life, it was perfect. _

_As time passed, after the Academies settled and life went somewhat back to normal, Cam and I moved into our own place between the Academies. I knew Sensei Watanabe wasn't thrilled about it, but he supported Cam nonetheless. It wasn't until Blake and Tor got married we started talking about getting married. I wish I could say the Sensei Watanabe welcomed me into the family with open arms, but I can't. He said he couldn't support us with our decision, I know this news saddened Cam deeply. To this day I still feel like I was the reason, though Cam reassured me many times that it wasn't my fault._

_Sensei Amino was kind enough to perform a traditional Ninja/Samurai ceremony for us. It was a wonderful ceremony, but it would have been even better if Cam's dad had attended. Some years passed and we adopted two babies, a boy and a girl. Rai and Michiko, we loved them from the beginning. _

_It wasn't until the twins were five when I got the worst news of my life: Cam was sick, with leukemia. He went through months of chemotherapy, but it didn't help, a bone marrow transplant would have saved him, but there was no one that was even close to his blood type. I was devastated; there was nothing I could do as my husband died. Sensei did everything he could, but it wasn't enough, it was too late. _

_He died at home with me, our children, Sensei, Blake, Tori, Shane and Dustin with him. I never left his side. He smiled at me and whispered "I love you all", before dying peacefully. I cried for the first time since my parents died. _

_Ring out the bells again.  
__Like we did when spring began.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

_After the funeral I went home, alone, Blake and Tori had taken the twins for the night. I walked through our home that many memories had been created but without really seeing anything. I soon found myself in Cam's study. His computer sat at the desk, untouched for many months, since he started the chemo he couldn't work on his many projects. In one corner of the room I saw Cam's red and white electric guitar that he loved to play for hours and hours at a time. Picking up the guitar and cradling it gently in my arms a flood of memories came at me: _Totally Talented, _Cam attempting to teach how to play but failing miserably, playing to Rai and Michiko and me singing them to sleep every night, no matter what. Tears began welling in my eyes once again; I held the guitar to my chest, resting my head against the neck and let the tears flow down my face._

_I tried to go back to my normal routine, but I just felt empty inside, like apart of me was missing. Cam, he was my other half. As time went on, I sunk deeper and deeper into depression, until Blake and the others had an intervention with me as the topic. He made me go to my doctor and he gave me anti-depressants. Big mistake. I nearly committed suicide, but I began thinking about my kids and how I'd leave them when I really wasn't ready to. I'd left them just like my parents left Blake and me; I didn't want them to go what we went through. So I threw myself into my work and family, kept myself busy. It really helped. I've tried seeing other people, but I can't, there has been and always will be one person that I will always love. And I'm Ok with that; I have my children, family and friends._

_Here comes the rain again.  
__Falling from the stars.  
__Drenched in my pain again.  
__Becoming who we are._

I reach the plot and once again, my eyes travel over those familiar saddening words.

_Cameron David Bradley-Watanabe  
__September 12, 2009  
__Beloved husband, father, friend and son.  
__He will live in our hearts forever._

I lean down and place six white roses with red, light blue, yellow, dark blue, dark red and green tips. I sigh and stare up at the clear blue skies. "Sorry I can't be here tomorrow babe, you know I'd be here if I could." My eyes tear as I keep looking at the cloudless sky. "God I miss you so much, it's not fair that you died and I lived, I would have traded places with you in a heartbeat. I should have done more."

"You did all you could Hunter."

I turn and am surprised to see Sensei Watanabe standing behind me, "Sensei," I murmur, inclining my head slightly.

He returns my sketchy bow, "I know you are still deeply saddened by Cameron's death, but he would not want you to mourn like this. He wants you to be happy Hunter."

"I was happiest when I was with him, Sensei."

He nods slightly, "that you were, but one that dwells in the past, cannot look toward the future."

I smile slightly, "Cam used to tell me that." My smile fades, "I still think I should have done more."

_As my memory rests.  
__But never forgets what I lost.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

Sensei steps toward me and places a hand on my shoulder, surprising me yet again. "You were there for him that was what was keeping him alive for so long. I know he loved you like I love my beloved Miko, I can only hope they are together once again and Cameron can forgive me for my behavior. I hope one day you can forgive me also."

A small smile crosses my face, "I already do."

_Summer has come and passed.  
__The innocent can never last.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

I soon feel two hands take either of my hands, I smile squeezing each of my children's hands. They were so young when Cam was taken from us, but I tell them all about him. Now they know him like I do, I wouldn't have it any other way. Michiko lays her head on my shoulder; I turn my head and place a small kiss on the top of her head. She's a lot like Cam, smart, sarcastic and funny. Rai on the other hand is stubborn like me, and one hell of a moto racer, I couldn't be prouder of them. I love them both; they are the greatest thing that's happened to me since I met Cam.

We soon part ways and I go home and go to bed, falling into a deep sleep.

_Hunter Michael Bradley-Watanabe died peacefully in his sleep on September 12, 2029 at 12: 05 AM, he was dreaming of his beloved Cam. They are now together, forever_

_Like my father's come to pass.  
__Twenty years has gone so fast.  
__Wake me up when September ends.  
__Wake me up when September ends.  
__Wake me up when September ends._

**The End**

**AN3**- Hope you all like the repost as well as the original! You know what to do. Please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

**AN4**- Also, I had to make a few adjustments to make it better.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
